


Books

by Aeris444



Series: Merlin Memory Month 2018 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Books, Gen, Merlin Memory Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: 100 words drabble written for Merlin Memory Month Day 5





	Books

Books had been a steady presence in Merlin’s life. His mother was an avid reader and he had grown up surrounded by books. As a child, he had loved when his mother and uncle read him fairy tales. As a teenager, books had become his refuge from a world he wasn’t understanding anymore. 

Books had been his companions, he had learned with them, he had been comforted by them. 

Merlin looked around, checking everything was in order one last time. He took a deep breath and turned the lights on. 

His dream had come true. His bookshop was officially open.


End file.
